Users of packet-switched network services, e.g., VoIP network services can turn off their devices that they use to access network services. This capability is extremely convenient for users who are unavailable to answer incoming calls. Occasionally, however, users will need to receive emergency or critical calls even though they desire to be uninterrupted for all other call types.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling emergency calls to reach a disabled endpoint device in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.